Expired?
by FrenchFrylovesMaximumRide
Summary: Max finds her expiration date. Does she die? You find out. Rated T because I've no clue what I am going to add in the later chapters, better to be safe than sorry! Interactive story! The readers may choose what happens. Maybe FAX. Malen! Malen is Max and Galen! Has Night World! ON HIATUS! Not sure how long...
1. Chapter 1: Expiration Date

**Hello! This idea just popped into my head, so I started writing it down when I was supposed to be studying for finals. You had better appreciate it if I fail! JK. Flames allowed, constructive criticism, you love it, hate it, yada, yada. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR. Me own idea. Me cavewoman! Gahrgarr!**

Hey, I'm Max, short for Maximum Ride. You call me Maxine and I will rip out you spine and beat you with it, got it? Okay, I am really bored right now (that's a first) and it is really late at night and no Erasers seem to be attacking, so I thought I would jot down a few things, just to clear my head, you know?

So, I would like to talk about the more recent of things that has happened to me. Like my expiration date showing up. But, the Voice is telling me that I am the only one in the flock that will get an expiration date. FML right? Well that was what I thought, until… wait, let me give you the whole story. Just to make it more interesting, I'll put it in story form.

My POV

I am staying in Dr. Martinez's house because I was missing her, so I paid her a visit. As I was drying my hair when I got out of the shower, I looked in the mirror, and I noticed some dirt on the back of my neck. I grabbed and extra towel and started rubbing on it. It wouldn't come off! So, I got the towel a bit wet and I put some soap on it. I resumed rubbing my neck until it was bright red, so I took a closer look. I froze, closed my eyes, and prayed that what I had just seen was an illusion and that it would be gone by the time I opened my eyes. I finally worked up enough courage to open my eyes, and the date was still there! Well, shit. This is just peachy, ain't it? So, I made sure my hair was covering my neck, ran into my room, got dressed, once again made sure my hair was covering my neck, and walked into Dr. Martinez's room.

I said, "Do you mind if I borrow your concealer?"

She looked a bit curious and said slowly, "Okay… but if you don't mind my asking…why?"

I lied, "Well, have a pimple and it has _really _been bothering me."

I watched guiltily as a doubt was erased off of my mother's face. "Sure thing! Here you go! You can keep it if you want."

I thanked her and walked into my room, trying hard not to run in there as fast as possible. I closed the door, locked it, and went to my mirror. Who knew they could be so handy? I applied just enough concealer to make sure my expiration date could not be seen, for I do not want the flock to know, and flopped onto my bed, stress taking its toll on me. I lay there for hours, not able to sleep, because it is now night time. After deciding that if I laid there any longer that I would go insane, I got up, opened my window, and jumped out. Did I forget to mention that I have wings? Oops, my bad. So, I unfurled my wings and flew out into the darkness, practically drinking the fresh air. What am I gonna do?

Fang's POV

As I look out of the window late at night (curse you insomnia!) I see Max flying out in the dark. Hey, would you look at that? She has insomnia too! I think I should join her.

"_Well, no duh! That is a pretty Eraser-brained thing to think, yeah?" _Angel says in my mind. I sigh, she is right. What can I say, a tired insomniac? Not the smartest things. But wait, why is Angel up so late? I hear tinkling laughter in my head. I give the slightest of smiles, that girl. Jeez. I fling open my window and fly out into the night. It's time to figure out what Max is up to.


	2. Chapter 2: Suicidal? Nah

My POV

As I am flying, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck prick up. I whirl around prepared to fight… and Fang is hovering there with his hands up in surrender.

"Goddammit Fang! Why do you always have to do that?"

He responds innocently, "Do what, breathe?"

This reminds me of when we were still living in the E house in Colorado. He said the same thing. This brings tears to my eyes and I turn away as I realize that I only have a day to have more special memories like that, according to my expiration date. Fang puts his hand on my shoulder. I yank myself away and I start flying, fast. I push myself harder than I ever have before, trying to get away from the hell that is my life, and I reach what I believe is way over the sound barrier. When I stop, tears streaming down my face, I realize that I have just gone from Arizona to Washington D.C. in around five minutes. Cool. That will definitely come in handy. The flying and the new power has boosted my mood a bit, so I decide to land on a random roof. As I sit on the edge (A/N: and look out into space and be awed by the wonders I seeeeeeeee! Anyone get the reference? Anyone?) I look out above the whole city seeing the lights and the cars and the everything, I forget about all of my troubles… until an asshole decides to ruin my moment.

He yells, "Don't move! I am sending someone up to get you! We don't need another death on our hands!"

I laugh. This man thinks I am going to commit suicide. He is so clueless. "Whatever!" I yell back.

I hear footsteps on the roof and I turn around. There is a foreign looking woman and a man who is a bit on the chubby side, but not too bad, that are pointing guns at me.

I tell them with a look on my face that says 'WTH?', "You really think pointing your guns at someone who is standing on the edge of a building would encourage them to go towards you?"

The woman gets a strange look on her face as she realizes that I am right. I decide to play it safe and go with the people with the guns, after all they have _guns._ I'm not bullet proof. Just as I reach the man on the roof, I pass out. Typical me.

As I wake up, I am on a cold table. It feels like metal. I open my eyes and see an older man with a kind face staring down at me.

He says in a Scottish accent, "Ah, Jethro, the young girl is awake."

I sit up, and I immediately regret it. For some reason, the Voice decides to pay me a little visit. Could this really get any worse? I crumple into a ball, holding my head so tight that my fingers are white. I hiss from the pain. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to keep my head intact. I hear commotion around me, it sounds like there are now five people in the room. I sit in my position for around four minutes, and then slowly uncurl back into a sitting position as the pain fades away.

The foreign looking girl, I didn't notice she was in the room before, along with the chubbyish man and the man on the ground and a new man, asks me, "Are you alright?" She has an Israeli accent.

I reply, "Yeah, I get those major headaches from time to time."

The new man says, "That didn't look like it was a headache."

I shrug and say, "That is the best way to describe it. Oh wait, I got it. It was a _skull splitting _headache. Yeah that sums it up."

The chubbyish man speaks up, "What were you doing on our roof? How did you get there?"

I sigh and say carefully, "I was relaxing, looking at the city. I have a lot of stress in my life right now. I can't believe you guys thought I was going to kill myself! That was the funniest thing I had heard all day!"

The man named Jethro doesn't seem pleased with my answer. "You still didn't answer Special Agent McGee's other question, how did you get there?"

Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

Suddenly, all of the agents seem interested. As I swing my legs off of the steel table, I say, "Well, you see, it is kind of hard to explain. But, before I answer that, I need to know who I am giving my life story to."

Mystery man looks confused, "All we asked for was one simple question, not your life story."

Jethro smacks mystery man on the back of his head and answers, "NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I am Special Agent Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, the man who just spoke was Special Agent Anthony, or Tony, Dinozzo. The woman is Officer Ziva David, and the other man, as we said, is Special Agent Timothy, or Tim, McGee. The gentleman who was tending to you as you woke up is our M.E., Doctor Donald Mallard, or Ducky."

I scrunch up my eyebrows, "Why do you call him Ducky?"

Ducky gives a hearty chuckle and says, "Why, my dear, it is because a mallard is a type of duck!"

I smile. I trust these people, they do not give off 'Hey, I'm evil and am just pretending to be on your side so I can experiment on you!' vibes. So, I decide to tell them, bluntly, how I got on their roof, "Okay, I like you people. So, I will tell you how I got on the roof."

Tony snorts, probably thinking that they would have gotten it out of me anyways. I spin my head around, lock eyes with him, and give him a mini version of my Max glare. He flinches. Max score: 1.

I turn back around and then resume what I was saying, "I flew to the roof."

Ziva looks puzzled, "We did not hear any helicopters or planes."

I smirk, this is the fun part, "I know you didn't. How about this. _You _guys figure out how I got on the roof using my clue, that is what you do after all, try to figure out things."

A lady enters the room. She looks like… well, I guess she would be a goth person. Like Fang, but with a bit of color. Oh my gosh, Fang! I forgot all about him and the flock. Shit, what am I going to do? I wonder how fast I can get out of here?

"Hello? HELLO? Is something wrong?" Gibbs says.

I tell them, "Sorry, it's just when… who are you?" I point towards the goth lady.

"Abby." She replies.

"Abby walked in, it reminded me of my brother and then that reminded me of my family who are probably worried sick by now!" I say in a pathetic tone, trying to up my chances of them letting me go.

Gibbs, I think he is the leader, steps forward and says, "We will call them after you answer our question. We will not find it out ourselves if someone else already knows."

He is so stubborn! "Fine, but it is easier to show you than tell you. I can do that on the roof."

Abby says, "Hey! Is anybody going to fill me in here?"

McGee steps up to the plate and says, "We found her on the roof last night, she collapsed, she woke up a few minutes ago, she won't tell us how she got on the roof, and then you showed up."

Tony asks, "We keep on calling you she, surely you have a name?"

I reply, "Max, short for Maximum Ride, but if you call me Maxine, I will rip out your spine and beat you with it (A/N: There it is again!)."

He looks very disturbed by my comment and says, "Okay, got it. No Maxine."

Ziva walks over to Gibbs and whispers, "Should we let her on the roof? She could do something."

I roll my eyes and tell her, "I am not suicidal you know."

She turns around in a flash, a very puzzled look on her face, "How did you hear that? I was whispering on the other side of the room!"

"I will tell you if you let me show you how I got on the roof." I reply stubbornly.

Gibbs nods and he heads over to the elevator, and I head towards the stairs. I tell him, "I am definitely not good with confined places."

He shrugs and we all head up to the roof in the stairs. When we reach the roof, I yell, "WATCH THIS!" and start running. I run to the edge of the roof… and I jump.


	3. Chapter 3: NCIS LA has been cut out srry

**There is going to be slight NCIS LA in here but I do not know anything whatsoever about them. That is why there is **_**slight**_** NCIS LA. This is for ****Esperanza911 and magiclover13 for being my first two reviewers and wanting another chapter so bad (It also helped that I have some free time). Oh! Disclaimer: blah blah blah. Ok! We good! Lets roll!**

Fang's POV

As soon as I finished speaking, Max got this happy look on her face that soon turned to despair. Then, without speaking, she flies off, faster than I have ever seen before. What did I do wrong now? Why does she have to be so complicated? Oh well. No use in searching for her with her new ability. She could be to… I dunno… Washington D.C. by now. She wouldn't go there though, that's where the FBI is and she definitely hates them. I sigh and fly back towards home. Just before I get there, I decide that I do not want to go back right now, not with Max gone. Ah, what is a hopeless romantic to do? Hmmm…L.A. sounds nice. I will be back in about a day, so the flock won't really care.

(at L.A. after Max explains everything to the D.C. NCIS people )

I wander the streets of L.A. It is so nice here! The weather is annoying though. It doesn't seem to change. Oh well. I start heading towards the beach with my suntan lotion, which I bought with Max's credit card just now, to swim when I spot two men following me. I duck inside a random store and act as if I was browsing. I get a tingling feeling on the back of my neck and I spin around, prepared to fight. The two men are there, holding up badges that say NCIS.

They say, 'You need to go to D.C., Nick Ride."

Dammit, Max! What have you done now?

My POV

I smile as I fall, waiting for the perfect time to snap out my wings. I heard Gibbs yell stop just before I jump. I also heard several gasps from who I believe were Ziva and McGee. About halfway down, when I know they are all looking over the edge of the building, I snap out my wings and yank them down, hard. I surge up and turn so I can see their faces. Let me tell you, it was priceless! Gibbs eyes widened, so you could tell he was shocked. Abby gasped and fainted into McGee's arms. McGee struggled to hold Abby up. Dinozzo had his mouth open to the ground. Ziva blinked several times, I'm pretty sure she was taught to not have reactions or something in Israel. Ducky covered his mouth with his hand and gasped. They were taking this really well. I wasn't satisfied. So, I swooped down low, just above their heads, and pulled back up. Now, most of them looked scared. I am enjoying this. I turn around… and see an Eraser! With a gun! I feel adrenaline rush through my veins, time slows, my pupils dilate, my heart beats faster, my breathing quickens, and my muscles tense. I follow his line of sight and see he is aiming for Tony, who is standing a ways away from the group. I have two choices in front of me, try to make it to the Eraser before he shoots, or try to protect Dinozzo, who is closer to me than the Eraser. I go with the latter, it seems better. I yell, "HIT THE DECK!" as loud as possible and dive for Tony. I land right in front of him and envelop him in a bear hug, my wings wrapped around him. I hear the shot fired during the middle of this, thank whoever for my new speed of light, or whatever it is, travel!

I feel exploding pain in my back as both Tony and I go flying. That was _not _a bullet. It felt like a metal pole, or something. I try so hard to flap my wings, I really do. I just can't, the pain is too bad. I do my best to hold Dinozzo above me, so I will hit the ground and he won't. I don't know why I am doing this for a stranger, but I feel I should protect Gibbs, his team, Abby, and Ducky with my life. My last thought before I black out for the second time in, like, two or three days is, '_At least I can die knowing I saved his life.'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Cliffie! (sort of)** **will she die? YOU CHOOSE! Post in the reviews whether you want her to die and enter another body or something like that, or her to live somehow! I want to have an interactive audience!**

**REVIEW OR DIE! Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pure Agony

**Sorry about the chapters and all of the deleting and reloading and crap. I wanted to fix one single word, but it wouldn't let me. But, before you say I am a perfectionist, let me tell you that that word, it makes a VERY big impact on this story. It is a word of life or death. Right now, its death!**

**This is the very last update,**

**Pie! Cherry! Butter Pecan!**

**Lilies! James! Potter! Harry Potter Rulez! **

**AVPM! AVPS! STARSHIP! STARKID!**

**Now, back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.**

**For a while.**

**Did I scare you? I hope so! Probably no though. Dam…sel, yeah damsel! I… I was hoping you… would be like a damsel! (Yes! Close one but no cigar!) I would like to go to the dam restroom. Order some dam fries. And a dam cheeseburger. Or a dam burrito! Hahaha! I love Percy Jackson! What about Thirst? Any of yall like Sita? How about Mark? I don't like him. I really don't like the fact that Sita dies and is now in Teri's (or Terri's I dunno) body. Oh! You haven't read the fourth one? Well, sorry! My bad! But, I have only read half of it! Or maybe only a quarter. Who cares? I'll do it later. **

Fang POV

I get suspicious, "Why do I have to go to D.C.?"

The African American one responds, "Our other branch of NCIS over there has done research on Maximum Ride, and found you along with it. Apparently, you are her adopted brother and your parents are missionaries. We gathered this information from the FBI. But, when we did further research in the Navy, we saw that you are nothing but kids who grew up together in a lab and you have wings and Dr. Valencia Martinez is Max's mom. I assume the latter is true, yes?"

I am shocked by how much he knows, but I don't let it show on my face. Strong till the end, right? I sure hope this isn't the end. "Why have you researched Max?"

He responds, "We didn't, they did. They didn't tell us anything, only that we have to get you to D.C. as fast as possible."

This can't be good. "Is someone hurt?"

He sighs, "We don't know for sure, only they do. You could find out if you drove there with us."

I shake my head, "No driving. I'll fly."

He sighs again, "Fine. Just go."

I am off. This really isn't good. The only way NCIS would investigate Max would be if they knew she existed. And if they knew she existed, why would they research her? I take back my earlier comment about Max never going to D.C. What happened to you Max?

Angel POV

I am annoyingly woken up by the stupid sun. Why does it insist on shining in my eyes? Out of habit, I sweep the house with my mind, just to make sure all of the flock is here, or that unwanted people are not here. Everything is normal, until I get to Max's room. She isn't there. That shouldn't be anything to worry about. She often isn't here when I wake up. What does worry me though, is Fang is gone. He is never gone when I wake up. Maybe once or twice but not till this late. If he ever goes out, he is _always_ back by at least 5 A.M. If you are wondering how I know this, I have the occasional insomnia, thank you very much. I go out into the kitchen to find Iggy cooking breakfast.

I say groggily, "Couldn't sleep?"

He replies, "Hey Angel, nah I couldn't. But there's nothin' like cooking to wake you up in the morning."

We chuckle. I ask, "Hey, have you by any chance seen Fang? I wanted to ask him if he had any more of those flying moves he learned from the hawks."

Iggy stares straight at me, how can he do that? He says, "Nope, sorry."

Hmmm. Interesting.

My POV

We all wish don't we? Some may wish we had a billion dollars, some may wish for their dog to come home, some may wish for more wishes. Me? I wish that I had actually blacked out instead of Dinozzo's tie smacking me in the face. Oh well, life gives you lemons, and you squirt lemon juice in an Eraser's eye, right? Well, with this lemon, the falling, I just don't know what to do. Dinozzo tries to get underneath me to protect me, but I have my iron grip on him. I cannot let him get hurt, or any of my beloved NCIS agents. I clench my teeth, squeeze my eyes closed, and prepare for death. I see my life flashing before my eyes. Too bad it was so fast I couldn't even see it. It feels like an eternity, but, too soon, we hit the ground. Pain, like never known to me, or anyone else, surges through every atom, every fiber, of my being. So this is what death feels like. I'm just glad you only die once.

Tony POV

As we stand on the roof, suddenly Max yells, "WATCH THIS!" and starts running.

We all run after her, but she is too fast. Soon, she has made it to the edge. Oh gosh, she said she wasn't suicidal! She jumps, time slows. I see her fall. We all run to the edge of the building, watching her fall. I am a ways away from my coworkers, but it is crowded over there. I realize that no one down there, on the streets, would probably be able to catch her. Time speeds back up again. She is about halfway down when, WHOOSH! Wings. I am dumbstruck. So _that's _why she said she flew up to the roof. My mouth fell open so far, I could have touched the ground. This, it wasn't, it couldn't, be possible! She swoops back up, takes a look at us, and grins. She _wanted _us to be shocked. Then, as if she wasn't satisfied with our reactions, she just _has to _go and swoops down on us, just above our heads. I look to the left and see that McGee is struggling to hold up a passed out Abby. Hehe, sucks for hi- "HIT THE DECK!" I hear.

My first reaction is to squat and cover my head. I know that hit the deck means lie flat on the ground, but I was never good at following, or remembering, directions. I feel Max wrapping herself around me in a bear hug. She is using her wings to shield my body, as well as her body. I begin to wonder why she has done this when I feel something slam into Max, which throws us both over the edge of the roof. I am utterly astonished as to how Max didn't scream when whatever it was hit her. It must have hit her hard. I hear flapping and realize that she is trying to pull us up. I also realize that I am still in my "hit the deck" position, and that Max is under me, so she would get squashed when we landed. I tried to adjust myself, but that girl has a grip like steel. Then, we land.

The sound of pure agony and pain she made is a sound that I will never forget.


	5. Chapter 5: W T F?

**Hi! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I am leaving the NCIS LA parts in the previous chapters, but I am not going to use any of it. I am not deleting it because I am ****ü****ber lazy! Nor am I using the part with Angel in it. Now, back to the story as it is now. I have decided that I cannot go anywhere in this story without adding another book to my crossover and this book is Night World! If you haven't read it, that's okay, just try to follow along. Or you could read the series, there are only three books. Or, if you are too lazy to read all three, or even one of them, just grab the third book and go to the section with Keller, the shape shifting panther, in it! Shout out to holmesian13: HI! Shape shifting panther, isn't it ironic? This book is where I got my shape shifting and panther obsession! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BTW I loved your review!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own anything except for my plot, shit like that…**

**OKAY! Now, back to your regularly scheduled story!**

My POV

My heart stopped. It wasn't beating. I wasn't breathing. My brain _was _functioning, however. How, you ask? I don't know, so don't ask. Wait… you already did so… Bad Max! Focus! I see images of… me? She looks like me but has raven black hair all the way to her waist. I watch her as she speaks into a microphone strategically placed on her collar so you don't see it. It looks like she is telling someone something about a dragon. I see her attack a boy, the boy releases dark energy, another boy saves Keller. I see many events pertaining to Keller, and realize that she is the leader of her own little group. The group includes Nissa, who is a vampire with wicked driving skills, and Winnie, a witch whose real name is Winfrith. I see everything, up until when Keller is captured by evil vampires and they wipe her memory. Then, I see my life, all the way from the beginning. I realize that I _am _Keller and I am Max. I lived both lives, but I am one person. Okay... I'm cool with that. I remember everything, crystal clear. Why did it take my heart stopping for me to remember all of this? I focus hard, trying to will my heart to beat, even faintly, for a faint beat is better than death. Finally! I feel a weak thumping in my chest. Now, I focus on breathing. I try to remember how. I try, but no cigar. I try again, not even a cigarette! I try again, third time is supposed to be the charm, right? SUCCESS! I start breathing. I start to regain consciousness.

**************************CONCIOUSNESS REGAINED**************************

I open my eyes, panting. Sucking in every breath as if it were my last. I cough, sputter a bit, and look around. I try to sit up, only to have Gibbs shove me back down gently.

He says, "Max, you can't sit up. Do you remember what happened? Do you remember anything?"

I snort inside my head and think that this is a golden opportunity to toy with him. This will be _fun_. I reply in a hard voice, "No. I have no clue who you people are. Why are you calling me Max?" I decide to use my former name. I practically shout, even though the crowd that has gathered would most definitely hear me, "My name is KELLER! I was on a mission in Las Vegas! Where am I now? From the looks of it, I think it's D.C. Why would I be here?"

I hear a gasp from the crowd. I force myself up into a crouching position, noticing that my injuries are closing up, fast. Cool, cool. Abby notices it to, "Ducky, look at her back, it's healed!"

I stand up, not caring about the NCIS team for the moment, and scan the crowd. I see two teenage girls, about my age, whispering to each other. I remember my panther hearing and try to listen in, "Do you think it could be her? If it is, why didn't she try to get back to us as soon as she escaped from her kidnappers? She also fell from the sky. Keller wouldn't unless she was thrown from a roof."

I approach them, while McGee tries to hold me back. I whirl on him and deck him in the temple. He crumbles to the ground, unconscious. I reach the two girls, whom I now recognize to be Nissa and Winnie. I tell them, "It is me. I would have, but the vampires wiped my memory and an evil witch made me a flipping baby again but I am somehow the same age as you, and I fell from the sky… well, I'll tell you later."

"How can we be sure it is you?"

"You? You couldn't. Galen? Yes, he could. We're soulmates, remember?"

"Never mind, you just proved it. We never told a single soul about that."

"Cool."

I remember the flock. I don't have to worry because I left a note saying I would be gone for a few days and I left Fang in charge. "One sec. I have to take care of a few things."

McGee is sitting up. Ziva gives me a hard look. Abby is crouching by him, seemingly protective. Gibbs is standing there with a hard look on his face. Jenny steps in, "What were you thinking, assaulting a federal officer like that?"

I give her a sarcastic smile and say sincerely, "Sorry, McGee." and run off.

I run hard, knowing that Nissa and Winnie are following me. I feel the panther in me begin to release itself. I let out a feral growl, but stop myself from changing. I grab Nissa and Winnie's hands and I shouted, "JUMP!"

We all jump, and, managing to not hit either of them, I shoot out my wings and forced them downwards. I ascend into the air with both Winnie and Nissa holding on for dear life. Winnie's eyes look like they are going to pop out of their head any second. I look over at Nissa and she has the exact same expression. I start laughing so hard, it's funny!

I say, "This is why I fell, 'cause someone shot me in the back with a… pole launcher? It totally jacked up my wings so I couldn't fly, and a man, Tony, landed partially on me. I guess my body couldn't take it because my heart stopped. My mind was still functioning." I told them the rest of the events that took place after that, and they calmed down a bit. I look into the distance, and see black dots. My senses go into overhyperdrive. This is more intense than anything I have ever felt. I can hear whispers that are 5 miles away. See a leaf break off a branch from 7 miles away. I smell every little detail, which is not pretty, but I manage to block out the bad smells. The touch of my close friends grasping onto my hands intensifies, I can feel every pore of their skin. As for taste, let's just say I won't be eating any desert rat. I see the dots.

WHAT?

Abby POV

I watched as McGee grabbed Max's arm and tried to hold her back. I immediately tensed up, I knew that wasn't a good idea. I watched as she spun around, faster than I had ever seen before, and hit him hard on the temple. I ran forward and caught his unconscious body. He was kind of heavy, so I sat down and laid his head in my lap, stroking his hair. She should be arrested for hurting my McGee! Wait, my McGee? OMG I AM IN LOVE WITH MCGEE! I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out! Thanks to Max for helping me realize it! Though she could have done it in a less violent way. Oh well! Now we can be together, if he loves me back that is.

I hear Jenny say softly to Gibbs, "She reminds me of you, you know."

**I decided to be nice to yall… and myself. I have been wanting to write this chapter sooooooooooo bad. And now, that finals are FINALLY OVER (FUCK YOU FINALS!), I GET TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There are only nine reviews as I am writing this. YAAY! REVIEWS! PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY AND NOT BEING LAZY ASS BUMS THAT DON'T ****REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Already expired, dead? Nope

Sorry about the sudden plot twist. I couldn't figure out what to do! I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW ON WHETHER YOU WANT FAX OR MALEN! (Malen is Max and Galen.)

!

MY POV

Gross! It's a dude jogging without his shirt! Usually I wouldn't care, but, let me tell you, he desperately needs a shirt. That is utterly disgusting.

Winnie's voice broke into my thoughts, "So, who were those people back there? I mean, I know they were NCIS, but why were you with them?"

I turn around midair, looking at the team, and the crowd that is looking at me – I still hadn't flown very far away because I was taking my time – and my wings, They don't look too mad at me, but how could they be? I'm irresistible! (Note the sarcasm?) They are staring at me in awe, even though they have seen me fly before, like, twenty or thirty minutes ago. I crack a smile, Tony looks like an idiot, staring up with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Man, if only he could see me fight, or better, kick his ass. Now _that_, my friend, would be a sight to see.

I answer, "I landed on their roof, you know, because of the expiration date that I no longer have to worry about because it has come and gone, to cool my wings off. They thought I was going to commit suicide. I passed out, woke up with them staring at me and they asked me how I had gotten on their roof, so I went to the roof to show them, and you know the rest."

I look back at the team, their faces quickly change from looks of awe to looks of confusion, and some horror. I spin around, quietly asking Nissa and Winnie if they would be okay if I had to suddenly throw them onto a roof. They say yes and I scan the skies, and the ground, for any signs of danger. Shit. Erasers. Why do they always have to come ruin the fun?

I throw Nissa and Winnie to the same roof right next to me and get into defensive, or offensive, whichever is needed, positions. I almost yell positions, but I remember that the flock was taken by the School and killed three years ago. I searched for them, and I found Fang. Only Fang. He had no idea where the rest of the flock was, we searched for two years. I have never lost hope, but I couldn't spend all of my time searching. Places to go, people to see, you know? The Erasers draw closer. I wonder if this would be a good time to test out my panther skills. See what I can or can't do. I cast out my hearing.

I hear Nissa tell Winnie, "I'm sure it's her, but she is different now. She might not want to be on a team with us now. She may have a boyfriend and not like Galen anymore, or…who knows? The possibilities are endless."

I snort. Me? Having a boyfriend? I mean I have a friend that is a boy, but no _boyfriend_. I don't really remember Galen. All I do know is that he saved my life a few times.

The Erasers draw even closer. I hear Ziva say, "Are those hideous things her friends? Did she deceive us? Most likely not, though, she is in a defensive position. She is very skinny, though. I don't think she will be able to fight very well."

At this, even during this situation, I burst out laughing. _That _was funny. Almost as good as the birdseed. The birdseed was the best, by far.

Okay Max, get it together, the Erasers are here. One lunges for me, I dodge easily. I punch him using my force in the head. His eyes roll back into his head and he falls rapidly. Praise these new skills! I launch a "flying" kick at another's ribcage. I hear a satisfying crack and punch him in the nose. I kick another one where the sun don't shine and hear his screams as he falls. Ha! This is fun. I now have about eight Erasers on me right now. The others are kind of hanging back; they don't want to miss the excitement. I grab a fist that comes flying at me and I twist the attacker's arm behind their back and pop it from their shoulder socket. I dead leg him and give him a bloody nose. I kick another in the head. I keep on kicking them in the head because it is a very efficient of knocking them out, and essentially killing them indirectly when they go splat on the ground. I decide to have some fun with the last one. I come up behind him and yank his wings up so he can't use them. I catch him underneath his arms. He is a young one. He looks extremely scared. I turn him around and he grabs onto me, clinging for his life.

I take his head in both my hands and ask, "Do you want to die?"

He rapidly shakes his head no.

I say, "Too bad," and I twist his head all the way around. His arms go limp and he falls. I know, I am a coldhearted, ruthless, merciless killer. I like it that way. I need to do what has to be done.

I fly over to Nissa and Winnie who look both anxious and scarred.

Winnie speaks up first, "You just. All of them. Punching and kicking. You killed them. You are a murderer."

Nissa joins in, "You aren't like how we remember you."

I close my eyes briefly. They are right. And they are wrong. "I did just kill them. I am a murderer. I am not how you remembered me because I am two different people joined into one, two different souls. Now that those two souls are one, they both help me, they both hurt me. Max is a coldhearted person who deeply hates, or whatever is the worst word for it, the very mentioning of Erasers. Those things I just fought. Keller has the amazing abilities, better than Max's kick ass skills, which help make it possible. I still have a heart, but I don't when it comes to Erasers. They killed my family. All of them. Except for my brother, sister, and mother. They killed two of my sisters and two of my brothers. Don't you see? Don't you see how I could hate them so much? Do you have family? Do you love them? I did. The operative word being did. Did. Was. Had been. Never will be again. They are all the same. I _did _have a family. My flock _was_ the best thing that ever happened to me. They _had been _the best people I have ever known. They never will be alive again. All because of the Erasers. I almost died today by the hand of the people that made the Erasers. I somehow was brought back and healed. All that did was make everything seem so much more real. All of this. Everything."

"Whoa," Tony says. I spin around, confused. When did he get here? The whole team is here! Ugh, that ranting sort of speech was not for their ears. I cannot appear to be weak in front of them.

"Sorry, that wasn't meant for you to hear."

Ducky steps forward, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, my dear. You have been through a lot."

I grunt and look over the side of the building, "Including about thirty-five Erasers."

Ziva looks confused, "Erasers? Like pencil erasers? Did I miss something, or is this another one of your silly American idioms?"

I give a weak chuckle and say, "No, let me explain. When we… I mean, when _I_ was little, I named those human lupine recombinants Erasers because every enemy needs a name. They would also kill a lot and were very dangerous. They could erase you off the face of the earth. Hence the name, Eraser."

McGee steps up and says, "Max, I feel very sorry for what you had to go through. I hope there are no hard feelings between us, you know, because you… punched me."

I raise an eyebrow, "Thanks, but aren't I the one that's supposed to be asking for forgiveness? You have a weird way about things, McForgiven. (A/N: Somehow this led to me thinking about McDonald and how that could be a pairing of McGee and Ducky. EEW!)"

McGee smiles and puts his arm around Abby, who had earlier told him she liked, or loved, him in private. Way to go McGee! (Another A/N:[sorry! I have a lot to say!] I personally LOVE this pairing, along with Tiva, but I don't want them to get together yet. I like the cat and mouse game they play.) Abby smiles at me with tears in her eyes.

I am such a wuss. "I am not such a wuss all the time, you know. The last time was three years ago. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go to Arizona, get Fang, and I will come straight back here. See you in five minutes!"

I give a little salute and I'm off.

!

Sorry that Max is such a wuss in this chapter. Well, part wuss, part badass. I couldn't help but be mean to that boy Eraser. The idea just popped into my head and it seemed fun. On the outside, I'm a sweet little girl who always does what she is supposed to do and cusses a few times. In my mind, I want to be like Max, and I also probably could put a sailor to shame with how much I cuss! Hehe. Lollipops and rainbows and unicorns that poop butterflies! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! holmesian13 is probably thinking: YOU WISH! THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! IT WOULD MORE LIKELY HAPPEN TO ME! And holmesian13 is probably right but, I CAN DREAM HAROLD! (I LOVE THE ASDF MOVIES! And laser collection!)

Thanks for reading and REVIEW! I can't wait to post the next chapter! Once I've written it, that is.


	7. Chapter 7: Panthers and Asses

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have been busy in my own little world. So, I have decided to get off my lazy ass and write this.

I have made a WHOLE BUNCH of changes to my previous chapters, so it might be best to reread some of them so you won't be confused.

Oh! If anybody has ways to temporarily dye hair, like kool aid, please PM me about it!

**Hi! My name is line! Hi! My name is line! Hi! My name is line! Hi! My name is line! Adios!**

MY POV

I run to the edge of the building and jump off, letting myself free-fall for a few seconds before snapping out my wings. As I fly, I think about the events of the day. After my heart restarted, I was healed. Huh, well, wuhduya know? Another mutation. Great. Ah, I don't know what I'd do without sarcasm. Anyways, I think instant healing would be very helpful in battle. I would be able to protect the fl-. No, they're dead. I shouldn't dwell on it. I really shouldn't have let out so many feelings. It makes me seem weak, vulnerable. Those are two things I can never afford to be. I still have Fang, and I'd like to keep it that way.

So, I realize that I have been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I haven't even gone into hyper drive yet! I pour on the speed and reach Arizona. I don't go in the house; I decide that right now is a pretty good time to test out the panther stuff. I think about being a panther, blink, and there I am, a panther. Sweet! I wonder if I can have wings in this form? I think about having wings, and, you guessed it, I now have a sweet set of ginormous black wings. I jump into the air to test them, and find out that I can go higher than the roof of the two story house without even opening my wings. I feel good. Duh nah nuh nah nuh nah nuh. And I know that I should now. Duh nah nuh nah nuh nah nuh. (A/N: I just HAD to do that!)

Okay, enough of the funny stuff. I used my teeth to find the key we keep under a rock. Very safe, I know. I try to grab the key carefully with my teeth so I don't swallow it. I give up and change back to human, just by thinking about it. I unlock the door and open it. I quickly change into a panther and slip inside. Fang is sitting at the table, right next to the door, eating dinner. I quickly grab him by the neck, in a way that wouldn't harm him, and drag him outside. He puts up quite a fight, not knowing it is me, but he is no match to my powerful jaws. I take off into the air and go into hyper drive, exhilarated by the feeling of flying as a panther, feeling my tail whipping through the wind.

Fang is still thrashing around, trying to hit me or get my jaws off of his scruff (the stretchy part at the back of a cat's neck. Humans have surprisingly little scruff.). This is fun. He starts to struggle harder, so I give a menacing yell. I sound almost like a chainsaw. Cool. He stops struggling, apparently only now realizing we are in the air. Ha! I wish I could see the look on his face!

We arrive at the roof I took off of. I am way above the roof, so no one sees a panther flying with a teenage Goth boy in its jaws. I bet that would go real well. I stop and flip Fang onto my back. He lands in between my wings, his legs hanging off my shoulders.

I switch my vocal cords to the ones of a human and say, "Fang, you had better not jump off. This is Max. Sorry for speeding off, I couldn't deal with what was going on. To catch you up to speed, I flew in super hyper drive and landed on a random roof here in Washington. It turned out to be the roof of NCIS so they took me in after I fell unconscious for reasons unknown. I woke up with them asking a lot of questions, but I knew I could trust them. I went to the roof again, and jumped off. I had spread my wings and started flying around when I saw an Eraser about to shoot an NCIS agent. I swooped down and covered him, with my wings and all. Whatever it was, it felt like a metal pole, hit me square in the back, knocking me and the agent off of the roof. I tried to fly, but I couldn't. I hit the ground, and there is no way to describe the agony that followed. I blacked out. Then, I started seeing this weird stuff that I don't have time to repeat. All you need to know is that I figured out that my soul and someone else's soul merged to make my current soul. Now I have more powers. Like this one. Shapeshifting."

"Hmm," Fang said. Typical him and his one word, or one grunt, answers. But, surprisingly, he said more. "You know, being carried by the neck isn't the most comfortable way to travel."

I whipped my head to the side and looked back at Fang. I gave him my most menacing glare combined with pulled back lips to show my razor sharp teeth. He blinked twice. Yes! That means he is pretty scared. Anyone other than him would cringe away in terror or scream. Yeah, Mr. Personality here is who we got.

I say, "I'm gonna land on the roof, be prepared. There will be people with guns and they will most likely point them at you. I suggest you just stand there and stare at them. Don't move, don't put your hands in the air, don't attack them, got it?"

"Yeah, got it," he says quietly.

Without warning, I tuck in my wings and we drop. I put my tail out to steer so I can go to my desired destination. I sound like a flight attendant or something.

In all seriousness, I approach the roof fast; my hind paws angled further down than my fore paws. This is so my powerful hind legs will take most of the shock. I feel Fang's hands gripping my fur, and I can't help but smile inside my mind. It's a funny thought to me, I don't really know why. I can now see the NCIS people talking with one another and with Nissa and Winnie. I fall further down and I can catch bits and pieces of what they are saying without trying to hear. That would be too much of a distraction to me, I have to keep both Fang and I safe, without squashing the people on the roof like bugs.

I hear, "No way…get back…five minutes," from Tony.

"Don't know…surprised us…she's a mystery," from Ziva.

"Don't be a…" from Tony.

"Actually… asses…proven…smart…scientific study," from McGee.

Suddenly, Gibbs whips out his gun and points it at me while pushing Abby and Ducky behind him. The team quickly follows in suit. I roll my eyes and prepare for impact.

I land hard on my hind paws and touch down on my fore paws. I instantly crouch to let Fang off of my back. I feel him slide off, so I make one of my famous snap decisions.

This one ought to be fun.

I start to sway on my haunches, a sure sign to anyone who has studied cats (A/N: or read Warriors!) that I am getting ready to pounce. I fasten my eyes on Gibbs, let out a yowl, and leap into the air.

(A/N: I really wanted to leave it here, but I feel that it is too short and I want to write more!)

Before anyone can shoot me, or even think about it, I swiftly change back into my Max form and land in that oh-so-badass Iron Man style. You know, crouched, but with one hand on the ground and the other behind you with your head bowed then you slowly and dramatically look up? Yeah! Like that!

Then, Nissa and Winnie burst out laughing. I stand up and go over to them, laughing also. We hug each other to keep from falling down.

We aren't crazy or anything, it's just, I mean, their _faces_! They truly were the definition of priceless. I know people say things are priceless a lot, but I mean it. I would have paid money to see that again.

I let go of my friends and walk over to the NCIS people. I walk up to McGee and say, "You know, when you were trying to defend Ziva by saying that asses were smart, you really just called her a smartass. Good job."

I grin in pleasure when his face turns beet red. I quickly turn to Tony when he starts laughing and say, "Pay up."

I am referring to the bet we made just before I took off to go get Fang that I didn't mention. He was saying that there was no way I could go down to Arizona and be back in five minutes. I was, of course, saying that I could. We made a bet of $250. I was the one who suggested it, because I knew I could fulfill my side of the bet. I didn't have $250, but I do now!

Just after I got my money, Fang grabs my arm and pulls me back for a private conversation. He looks pissed. Great. What did I do now?

**Hi! My name is line! Hi! My name is line! Hi! My name is line! Hi! My name is line! Adios!**

So, once again I'm, like, really sorry for not updating. Also, it's going to be hard for me to update because I get to go to DECATS! DECATS is really fun, but for me, it goes from 7:00 to 6:00. Yeah, it'll be hard, but I will…eventually. Plus, I have a condition. It's called laziness. It is a common condition found in young kids and teenagers and adults.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT ONE UNTIL I GET 18 REVIEWS! THAT'S ONLY 5 REVIEWS PEOPLE! LETS GET A MOVE ON!


End file.
